


Cold

by harriiiii



Series: HP Femslash - 'Cause the world needs more of it. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, Flonks, HP AU, OotP, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Romance, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriiiii/pseuds/harriiiii
Summary: It’s cold. It’s so fucking cold. Everywhere is cold. Cold is all Fleur can feel.





	Cold

It’s cold. It’s so fucking cold. Everywhere is cold. Cold is all Fleur can feel. It’s not surprising; it’s the middle of winter and she’s stood in a blizzard. She’s cold outside, yes, but her insides are freezing. She’s scared. Terrified. She looks around quickly. Shivering all over, Fleur raises her shaking hand to knock gently on the door that she’d been stood staring at for the past 15-and-a-bit minutes too scared to not find what she was looking for. For it to all be gone. Not very smart, she notes to herself absently.

It doesn’t open immediately. She starts to get frantic so she knocks again, louder this time. She shouldn’t feel worried. She’d been stood there for long enough, just trying to gain the courage to go in. Why is she worrying now? Another knock. And another. And again and againandagainandagain-. `

She takes a deep breath when she hears a loud familiar crash from inside. Sagging with relief she waits for the door to open, leaning against the icy frame and taking deep breaths. Looking down at her frostbitten fingers and rubbing at her tear-stained face, she listened to the annoyed swearing from inside. The ghost of a smile; a smile that once lit up her face in a way that made her glow, glow like the streetlights beams on the thick layer of untouched snow underneath. She can see it falling heavily.

The door opened slowly and one large kohl lined grey eye blinked at her, then another and then- She lets out the breath she didn’t know she was holding, a cloud of white just in front of her face. Fleur felt some of her ice thaw and she smiled her ghost smile and felt herself become warm. She was alright. She was ok. Fleur suddenly felt so much lighter, happier and oh my god the relief, she was ok! She wasn’t de-

Her internal celebration was cut short as a long, sturdy wand was pointed directly at her forehead. Fleur looked up and met the person’s - her - eyes. The person who she had spent so much time worrying and fretting and fussing over because she hadn’t had a single owl, not one. It was her and she was ok.

She looked her up and down, her usually grinning face was devoid of emotion and her eyes haunted. That’s what war did. It drained your soul and your spirit. War’s a nasty thing; it kills and it doesn’t spare anyone or give mercy. It wasn’t fair that anyone so young should have to fight.

Finally, it's Fleur that speaks, a simple “Hello.” It’s spoken quietly, barely a whisper and she’s sure there are tears on her face but she looks into her eyes, those beautiful pools of mercury, and she sees something in them waver. Just for a second, a fleeting glimpse of hope or promise. The small flame of a candle that was blown out just after ignition.

The wand at her forehead started to quiver ever so slightly, the hand holding it gripping it fiercely. She looked at the hand, with its graceful fingers and smooth skin; its chipped nail polish and scabs on the knuckles. She moved up the hand, her eyes roaming over the bare arm and up to the shoulder and up the long neck. Her face was the same and so was her hair. She wanted to laugh because it felt surreal to be back.

Fleur gazed intently at her face; the way her chin was slightly rounded but her cheeks were razor sharp; the pink flush across her cheeks and on the tip of her slightly pointed nose; the sparse freckles across her forehead; her huge doe eyes, always so full of spirit and laughter. Her hair is still short - to her chin - and it’s still pink. Like bubblegum, Fleur used to say. She looked the same, but she didn’t look the same. She was missing the energy that she was renowned for. Fleur wanted to scream and cry because she didn’t deserve this.

The pink haired witch opened her mouth and closed it again. Blinking, she looked skyward and focused on the door frame. Fleur watched as she used the back of her right hand to wipe the tears that were forming away.

“What was the date that I told you I loved you?” Those were the first words Fleur had heard Nymphadora Tonks say in about three months. They were filled with pain and she could barely hear them but she did. She let out a little airy laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

Fleur dusted some snow off of the top of her blonde hair and took a few moments to collect herself. “Eet was thee twenty-seexth of September, mon cher, at Grimmauld Place. You were very nervous. You looked shocked when I said eet back.” And again, Fleur smiled her ghost smile, looking up at Tonks again.

Tonks had lowered her wand and was staring at her, her eyes no longer haunted, but alive and hopeful. “Fleur.” She breathed her own smile ghosting at her lips. And when she stepped forward and gripped Fleur in a huge hug, Fleur gripped harder and nuzzled Tonks’ neck as a happy sob overtook her. She could feel Tonks’ own tears dripping onto the side of her head.

And for the first time in three months, Fleur felt warm.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first sort of drabble so idk really know if it’s any good. Thoughts and tips would be appreciated! I also will pe be posting this on my Tumblr which is the same as my user here -H


End file.
